Because You Loved Me
by xoSuperstarletxo
Summary: Songfic: Teagan is the shy girl who meets popular jock Troy Bolton when she moves to Albuquerque. But is he just like every other jock she's met or is there something else underneath? A story about how having faith in someone can be the best gift.TroyXOFC


_**Hey guys, here's another one shot. Hope you like it. This one is just rated T. Its a songfic as well. I was listening to this earlier and this appeared in my head.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Teagan **_

_**ONE SHOT**_

_**Celine Dion: Because you loved me**_

I constantly remember the day i met Troy Bolton. It was the day, my whole world changed. He became everything to me and he has been in my life for a very long time.

I moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico, just entering my sophomore year at high school. Troy was a senior, his last year.

_**For all those times you stood by me**_

_**For all the truth that you made me see**_

_**For all the joy you brought to my life**_

_**For all the wrong that you made right**_

I walked up the stone steps into East High. My stomach was churning with nerves, almost as if someone was doing sommersaults inside. I felt nauseous and dizzy but i knew i had to do this again. I had to face another first day at another school.

I walked down the corridor, in amongst all the students who's eyes were watching me, knowing i was the new student. _Oh god, what are they going to do?_ i thought as i saw a group of big guys standing ahead of me. They were chatting and walking but their eyes were fixated on me.

The leader was a tall, muscly guy with shaggy brown hair and the brightest blue eyes i have ever seen. _Hmmm, he's cute. Oh who the hell am i kidding, he's friggin gorgeous._

I huddled in, trying to get by them but a hand shot out to block my path.

"Who are you?" a deep husky voice resonated through the hall. My head snapped up to see the blue eyes wonder speaking to me.

"Me?" i squeaked, scared as if he was going to hurt me.

"Well, i am speaking to you, yeah. What's your name?"

"Teagan" i squeaked for a second time. My voice was quiet and low, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention to myself.

"That's a nice name. Well, Teagan" he almost purred and i could feel the vibrations of his voice coursing through my body "Welcome to East High. Come with me and i'll show you around" he turned me to face the way i had came in. His arm went around my shoulder and he pulled me to walk alongside him. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked with him "I'm Troy by the way" he said and shook my hand as we walked.

_**For all the dreams you made come true**_

_**For all the love i found in you**_

_**I'll be forever thankful baby**_

_**You're the one who held me up**_

_**And never let me fall**_

I heard a tapping at the window as i sat in bed reading my book. I was reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird' by 'Harper Lee'. I was half way through, lying under my white canopy in a pair of really short black shorts and a white tank top. My long brown curls were pulled back into a bun at the top of my head.

I ignored the sound but when i heard it again i put my book down and went over to the windows. I pulled back the curtain but couldn't see anything so i opened the balcony doors and walked outside, gasping at the sight i saw.

Troy was sitting on a blanket on the balcony with lots of candles surrounding him. There was a small picnic in front of him and he had a huge grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" i whispered, not hiding my smile. _He is so sweet, always doing things like this for me._

"Can't i just come around to see you every once in a while?"

"Once in a while? You only left 40 minutes ago Troy" i chuckled, sitting down on the blanket next to him. He pulled me over to him, settling with my back against his chest and his arms over my shoulders, surrounding me. I leaned my head down on his bicep, enjoying being this close to him.

"Can't help it, if i like to spend time with you" he murmured, picking up a chocolate covered strawberry and bringing it to my lips. I opened my mouth and took a bite, savouring the taste as it ran over my tongue. I closed my eyes, licking the excess juice from my lips.

"Good?" i heard his deep baritone voice whisper in my ear. I nodded and then listened to him finish the rest of the strawberry.

We sat like that for a while, under the moon and stars, feeding each other slowly and sweetly.

"I need to ask you something" he said in my ear nervously. I nodded and turned my head to him, leaning further into his arm.

"Go on" i encouraged. He lowered his eyes and took a few deep breaths, lifting them up again and looking at me with those killer irises he owned.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

"Prom?" i choked "But I'm a sophomore Troy. We don't go to senior's proms".

"You do when you go with me. Will you?"

I was gobsmacked, here he was asking me to go to prom with him. I opened and closed my mouth a few times before smiling at him.

"What kind of question is that. You know I'd love to".

He smiled a sweet grin and held up a large pink daisy, sliding it into the hair behind my ear. I blushed and then leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I should go back inside. C'mon we'll clean up". He nodded and reluctantly let me out of his arms and i stood to help him clean. I smiled at him when we were done, turning to go into the house when i tripped and i knew it was going to be sore when i hit the ground.

But then i didn't feel anything. Troy had caught me and swiftly pulled me against his chest. He pulled me up and i wrapped my arms around his neck, breathing harshly onto his chest. I looked up at him.

"Thank you".

"Anytime. Goodnight" he whispered tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Goodnight Troy" i whispered back, not letting him go. He stroked my cheek, rubbing his fingers over it softly.

I leaned up quickly and planted my lips on his in a sweet chaste kiss, feeling him kiss me back slowly. I pulled away, blushing and then rushed inside.

_**You're the one who saw me through, through it all**_

_**You were my strength when i was weak**_

_**You were my voice when i couldn't speak**_

_**You were my eyes when i couldn't see**_

_**You saw the best there was in me**_

_**Lifted me up when i couldn't reach**_

_**You gave me faith 'cause you believed**_

_**I'm everything i am**_

_**Because you loved me.**_

I was standing, trying to reach a box of gym apparatus in the store cupboard but it was being stubborn. I stretched up as far as i could, trying to grab it down. My fingers were scraping the edges of it and i was getting frustrated that it couldn't come down.

Suddenly two hands pressed into my sides, lifting me up and i grabbed the box. The hands put me down and i cradled the box to my chest, turning to see Troy staring at me with a little smirk on his face.

"Thank you Troy" i smiled and he reached out and ran his hand down the length of my bare arm. I shivered, feeling goosebumps appear wherever he touched.

He came forward and i dropped the box to the side, wrapping my arms around his neck as his slid around my waist. He pulled my body against his tightly and i groaned into his mouth, feeling the hardened plains of his physique press into me. His hot tongue swept through my mouth, curling around my own and teasing it in a game of tonsil hockey.

He pulled away, burying his face in my neck and breathing onto me. I held him tightly, threading my fingers through his hair softly.

"You're welcome baby" he whispered into my neck.

_**You gave me wings and made me fly**_

_**You touched my hand, i could touch the sky**_

_**I lost my faith, you gave it back to me**_

_**You said no star was out of reach**_

Troy held me tightly in his arms as we swayed on the dance floor at his senior prom. I was in a jade green off the shoulder gown. It touched the floor with a small train behind it and was made of satin. It had a small diamante clip at the ruched bust of the dress. It matched Troy's jade green tie which made his eyes shine at their best.

I held onto his shoulders tightly as his hands pressed into my lower back.

"I'm going to miss you. You'll come back for my graduation right?" i asked. He pulled back and looked at, fingering a curl that had come loose from my up-do.

"Tea, I'll be back before that baby. I love you" he husked using the nickname that he afforded me.

"Oh Troy, I love you too" i felt tears in my eyes and i hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder as he held me tightly against him. He pulled back, wiping the tears from under my eyes.

"You hold it together. And if you need me, i want you to call me anytime. We'll make the best of the month we have left before i go. And then when you go, we'll make new arrangements. I'm not willing to lose you but i won't let you give up your dream. I know how much it means to you Teagan. You're going to be such an amazing doctor one day".

"I love you so much" i replied, feeling my body breaking into a fit of sobs. I shook as he pulled me to him, holding me against his chest and whispering in my ear to comfort me.

"Don't lose any more tears over me sweetheart. We're going to be okay".

_**You stood by me and i stood tall**_

_**I had your love, i had it all**_

_**I'm grateful for each day you gave me**_

_**Maybe i don't know that much**_

_**But i know this much is true**_

_**I was blessed because i was loved by you**_

I fixed my black robe and hat, waiting behind the stage to hear my name being called.

_"And it is my extreme pleasure today to announce that graduation of our Valedictorian of Senior Year. Miss Teagan Madeleine Taylor_" the principle announced and i walked on stage to a large chorus of claps. I smiled and blushed, stepping up to the podium to give my speech to the class before throwing my hat in the air and watching as every graduating student done the same.

I walked down the centre of the stage, leaving the stage and walking down the steps to move into the crowd. I hugged my parents and moved my way through the crowd to greet my friends near the back. I looked up, fixing my hair and my breath caught when i spotted a familiar face, standing by a tree. I smiled and excused myself from my friends, breaking into a run and running directly into his arms. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

"You did it baby" he whispered as i pulled away. I nodded with tears in my eyes and held on tightly to him.

"I couldn't have done it without you" i said to him before kissing him again.

_**Your were my strength when i was weak**_

_**You were my voice when i couldn't speak**_

_**You were my eyes when i couldn't see**_

_**You saw the best there was in me**_

_**Lifted me up when i couldn't reach**_

_**You gave me faith 'cause you believed**_

_**I'm everything i am**_

_**Because you loved me**_

_**6 YEARS LATER**_

The last time i saw Troy Bolton was 5 years ago, on my spring break from college. We kept in touch but never got the chance to see one another. The relationship never officially ended, i didn't want it to end.

And now, sitting here on the sofa, flicking through the channels, i see the basketball game; The Lakers VS The Knicks, right here in Los Angeles.

As fate would have it, this happens to be my night off. As fate also has it, i have one unlimited ticket for a game which Troy sent me and i never attended. You can use the ticket anytime. And thirdly, fate would also have it that Troy plays as captain and point guard for The Lakers.

I smiled, switching the TV off and running into my bedroom in my flat, pulling out something decent to wear. I slipped into a pair of black wet looking jeggings, a black Lycra leotard, tucking into the jeggings and a black cropped jacket over the top. I wore my now dark ruby red hair down in a mass of wild curls. I slipped on a silver chain with a black and white guitar hanging from it and then slipped my feet into a pair of black leather caged front strappy sandals with a four inch heel. I quickly smeared some gloss on my lips and then grabbed my keys and purse and the ticket and headed out of the apartment, getting into my mint green VW Beetle and driving off towards the stadium.

I walked through the crowd of people, pushing past them and then handing my ticket to the guard at the door. _It must be halftime, because everyone is out here, getting fresh air or having a cigarette_.

The guard looked up at me strangely, a small smile on his lips before he ripped the ticket and gave me back a small stub and the ushered me inside. I shrugged my shoulders and walked through the stadium towards the seats. A lot of people were going back to where they were sitting and i fought to find my seat which was 4 rows back.

I fidgeted in my seat, looking around to see a few people staring at me. I blinked and then stood up with everyone, trying to blend in slightly as The Lakers made their way back onto the court. I spotted Troy instantly, with the captain band wrapped around his arm.

His hair was darker and slightly shorter, but he smoothed it back over his head. His face was rosy from the exertion he'd done in the first and second quarters. There was sweat gathered on his forehead and his upper lip, where he had a slightly stubble, perhaps a few days old. His muscles had gotten bigger, through physical training, his arms and legs were sinewy and toned. He also had a glow to his skin from the tan he had acquired, playing in hotter places than Albuquerque.

He looked good!

I sat back down and watched as the ball got thrown, bounced and slid around the court, The Lakers taking the score to 124-126 to The Knicks. There was no way they could lose at home. _C'mon Troy_ my head shouted as they took another break before the final 15 minutes. I watched Troy sit down and take a swig of water, drying his face with a towel, desperate to go down there and give him a hug but not wanting to give up the surprise.

I waited anxiously in my seat as the break continued and then they all stepped back on to the court again. Troy started in the middle with the ball, passing it to a team mate who scored it through the net, taking them up to 126 points and evening them out.

Everyone was cheering for Troy and his other players, trying to get them motivated.

_"Bolton, Bolton, Bolton!!!" _they all shouted and he chuckled as he ran around the court. They started in the middle again, Troy stealing the ball and passing it to a teammate. They passed it onto someone else, who got trapped and the ball was stolen from him by a Knick.

It was down to the final minute. The score was 134 - 135 to The Knicks after a few penalty points.

Troy stole the ball in the middle, passing it to a teammate before taking off down the court. The ball got passed and passed until someone was trapped in a corner. He was looking around, not knowing what to do as two of the other teams players closed in on him. Troy slid in and he passed the ball to him and then Troy maneuvered his way out of there, dribbling the ball towards the net. He shot it from 30ft, watching it sail through the net and letting out a sigh with a huge grin on his face as the score went to 136 points to The Lakers just as the buzzer went.

Everyone stood up and cheered and i joined in, laughing and clapping as Troy got lifted up and carried around.

_**You were always there for me**_

_**The tender wind that carried me**_

_**A light in the dark, shining your love into my life**_

_**You've been my inspiration**_

_**Through the lies, you were the truth**_

_**My world is a better place because of you**_

I pushed my way through the crowds, standing on the steps that led down to the court. The team carried Troy by me and he looked up, our eyes connecting. He smiled and kept looking back as they continued to move. I ran down the steps towards the side of the court, looking after him and leaning on the railing that was kept closed.

He got down as the crowd continued to cheer. He pushed his way through the team, as they all watched in confusion. He ran over the court towards me, his sneakers squeaking on the polished hardwood floor. I smiled as he came up to me, his eyes shining.

The crowd had all gone silent and were staring at us but not that we noticed, we were too busy staring at one another.

"Hey" he whispered softly and reached up to tug one of my red curls.

"Hi" i said back, pressing my finger tips onto his chest over his Lakers jersey. The next thing i knew the crowd was going wild as Troy kissed me, wrapping his arms tightly around me and pulling me over the railing. He ran his hands lower, over my thighs, pulling at them and encouraging me to wrap my legs around him. I went with it even though i felt embarassed in front of the crowd.

He held my thigh as they wrapped around his waist and i gripped his neck, tugging his shorter hair slightly.

He broke away breathless, oblivious to any of the cheers and claps and cat calls from the crowd and his team members.

"Did you do it?" he asked and i nodded, instantly knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah Troy, I'm a doctor" i replied with a small grin and a blush.

"I knew you could do it. I always had faith in you Tea" he replied before kissing me again. I held onto him tightly.

_**You were my strength when i was weak**_

_**You were my voice when i couldn't speak**_

_**You were my eyes when i couldn't see**_

_**You saw the best there was in me**_

_**Lifted me up when i couldn't reach**_

_**You gave me faith 'cause you believed**_

_**I'm everything i am**_

_**Because you loved me**_

Troy gripped me under my arms tightly as he spun me around, my dress whooshing behind me. He put me down and i looked up into his eyes, not caring that all of our family and friends and colleagues were watching us share our first dance as husband and wife.

"I love you so much Troy" i said, leaning up for a kiss. His fingers wound into my curls, pulling me tighter against him.

"I love you too Teagan" he whispered back, planting one small chaste kiss on my lips to finish before he continued to dance with me.

_**I'm everything i am**_

_**Because you loved me.**_

_**THE END**_

_**Hope you liked it. Don't know if it was that great but just let me know.**_

_**The thing about the jeggings, i thought was one of the funniest things I'd seen. Saw them on a website and thought they were nice and that the name was funny so i thought I'd use them.**_

_**Thanks and i hope you like it! xxx**_


End file.
